


Rambling

by OblivionCastro



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Barisi - Freeform, Hospitals, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, gunshot wound, when I think of some of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionCastro/pseuds/OblivionCastro
Summary: "It’s 3 a.m, and he’s rambling, Rafael, albeit to himself.He supposes he'd ramble to Sonny, but Sonny's in surgery, a bullet to the torso, anesthetized, unable to listen regardless the distance."





	Rambling

It’s 3 a.m, and he’s rambling, Rafael, albeit to himself.

 

He supposes he'd ramble to Sonny, but Sonny's in surgery, a bullet to the torso, anesthetized, unable to listen regardless the distance.

 

This behavior?

 

It's nonsensical, Rafael seldom fiddling with words, his demeanor even-tempered, his tongue sharp.

 

Rambling?

 

That's Sonny.

 

That's Sonny through and through.

 

However, Rafael's attempting not to think of Sonny, thus imitating his behaviors may not be the best path to heed, considering.

 

It's futile, anyhow.

 

Rafael?

 

He shuts his eyes, he sees Sonny.

 

Sonny, blood seeping through his shirt, eyes dull, devoid of their usual vibrancy, hair ruffled in lieu of slicked-back.

 

It's Sonny, nonetheless.

 

The Sonny he loves.

 

The Sonny who took a bullet for Rafael, leaving him blood-stained, and distressed.

 

Sonny, that goddamned selfless bastard.

 

Rafael's aware his doctors are competent, Liv having informed him, knowing them upon entering.

 

However, Rafael's less confident, it having been six hours since Sonny was admitted, there being no updates thus far.

 

It’s no surprise, Rafael embodying pessimism, is mourning a man still living.

 

It’s as per this, he’s distraught, unable to function.

 

He’s been sitting in solitude for the past three hours, secluded from the squad, who, to his astonishment, in spite of their commitments, Liv’s to Noah, Rollin’s to Jesse, Fin’s to his sleeping schedule, still remain.

 

Rambling, about work, about his mother, it’s how he’s remaining occupied.

 

Sure, the trait’s characteristic of Sonny, but it’s providing him comfort, providing him refuge.

 

That is, until it’s 4 a.m, and a doctor enters, blood-ridden scrubs, the sight unnerving, Rafael’s stomach raveling.

 

His face is grave, but his words gratifying.

 

“He’s alive.”

 

That’s all Rafael hears, that Sonny’s alive, and it’s within the hour, Rafael’s at his bedside, being told that if he awakens, he’ll make a full recovery.

 

_If._

 

It’s always if, seldom when.

 

 _If_ means nothing.

 

They’re required to say _if_ , _when_ bearing too much positivity.

 

However, Sonny’s bound to wake up, he’s going to wake up, if not for himself, for Rafael.

 

Why save Rafael, only to subsequently kill him?

 

Thus, Rafael will wait, hours, days, months if necessary, as Sonny is certain to open his eyes, guaranteed to speak alongside him.

 

When Sonny’s family arrives, they’ll embrace this simultaneously, Rafael introducing himself in-person, a being beyond Sonny’s ramblings.

 

That’s to be interesting, them all being acquainted.

 

But, until then, Rafael will wait, rambling to Sonny until his boyfriend can return the favor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is my first attempt at writing Barisi. It's short, but most things I write are short, so that'll be fixed at a later date. This is going to be continued, regardless, so hopefully, the other chapters will fix this one.
> 
> Customary Self-Promotion: x-sparkling-sun-x.tumblr.com
> 
> Feedback very much appreciated.


End file.
